Pathfinder Modules
Paizo's Pathfinder Modules (formerly known as GameMastery Modules) are an ongoing series of adventures that fit in well in any campaign. Pathfinder Modules are 32-page, high-quality, full-color, OGL-compatible adventures for use with the world's most popular fantasy roleplaying game. All Pathfinder Modules include four pre-made characters, so players can jump right into the action, and full-color maps and handouts to enhance play. While the modules are set in the world of Golarion, the classic feel of most adventures makes conversion into any published or homebrew setting easy. History The line launched in June 2007 with Hollow's Last Hope as a giveaway on Free RPG Day under the GameMastery product line which had previously been used for Paizo's numerous game aid products. With Flight of the Red Raven in May 2008, the line officially transfered to the Pathfinder name to coincide with the Pathfinder Adventure Path, Pathfinder RPG, and Pathfinder Chronicles product lines. This edition also witnessed a distinct change in the standard cover design from that of the previous GameMastery modules. In August 2008, the line switched from a monthly release schedule to a bi-monthly format to make room for the newly introduced Pathfinder Companion line. In August 2009, Pathfinder Modules converted from using D&D 3.5 rules to the newly released Pathfinder Roleplaying Game, as did all other Paizo products from that point forward. Another cover style change occurred at this time, providing more art and less bars of solid color. Naming From the line's inception in 2007 through summer 2009, each module's title was preceded by a prefix which designated the type of adventure found within as well as the adventure's number within the series. These codes were dropped from product titles due to confusion among the general population as to what they really meant. Existing adventure types are as follows: * D''' = Dungeon * '''E = Event * J''' = Journey * '''LB = Last Baron * S''' = Superstar * '''TC = Treasure Chest * U''' = Urban * '''W = Wilderness Fan contests GameMastery Module Open Call In September 2007, Paizo announced that they would continue their tradition of bringing new talent to the roleplaying publishing world in their inaugural GameMastery Module Open Call contest. Participants were provided a brief synopsis of the desired adventure and submission guidelines. Of over 150 applicants, David Schwartz was declared the winner, and thus wrote Flight of the Red Raven and has been added to Paizo's stable of authors for future Pathfinder products. RPG Superstar : Full article: RPG Superstar Following shortly behind the popular GameMastery Module Open Call contest, Paizo announced that it would be holding an even larger contest which would involve six rounds of competition and allow for fan voting—'RPG Superstar'. Specific challenges included designing a wondrous item, a country, a villain, three thematically linked monsters, an encounter, and finally an adventure synopsis. From October 31, 2007 to February 11, 2008, judges Erik Mona, Wolfgang Baur, and Clark Peterson narrowed a field of over 850 contestants down to the top 32, 16, 8, and 4 before the final winner was announced. On February 20, 2008, Paizo announced that Christine Schneider was the winner of the contest and her adventure, Clash of the Kingslayers, was published in January 2009. RPG Superstar returned in 2009 with a similar competition. The winner of the second annual contest was Neil Spicer, whose Realm of the Fellnight Queen is scheduled to be released in February 2010. RPG Superstar 2010 ran from January to March of that year, and saw Matt Goodall rise to the top, winning a commission to pen his Cult of the Ebon Destroyers module for release in January 2011. Releases References External Links * Pathfinder Modules at Paizo.com Category:Product lines